


When I see you again.

by SpaceTrashCanFan (Sketchandcomicbookperson)



Series: Fixed it With Ductape and Canon divergences:Star Wars [10]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: Rise of Empire Era - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Darth Vader Redemption
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-15
Updated: 2020-05-15
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:06:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,054
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24199435
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sketchandcomicbookperson/pseuds/SpaceTrashCanFan
Summary: Inspired by Darth Vader #5 (2017).Overcome by regret and pain, Vader tries to kill Sidious.. Being overpowered by the Sith master, he makes his escape and disappears.
Series: Fixed it With Ductape and Canon divergences:Star Wars [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1611604
Comments: 2
Kudos: 43





	When I see you again.

**Then. Imperial center.**

* * *

'My apprentice, you have returned. Were you successful in your quest?' Sidious purred and smiled at Vader, who barely surpressed the flinch and he reinforced his shields against the probes of the Sith master in front of him.

'I was' Vader answered and he straightened his back while making eye contact with the Sith master.

'Show me. I would like to see your blade' Sidious commanded and folded his hands.

The saber ignited and lit up the room, the happy and gleeful expression disappeared from Sidious' face like snow in the sun when he stared from Vader at the grass green blade. The temperature dropped several degrees and Vader narrowed his eyes at the Sith Lord.

'Ah. So you have made your decision?' Sidious asked and Vader took a deep breath, called upon the Force and smiled wryly behind the mask.

'I have' he told Sidious who barked out a laugh and launched himself from the throne while igniting his crimson saber. Their blades clashed and Sidious cackled maniacally while doing so.

'So be it. My friend!' he yelled at Vader. 'You have chosen weakness. So be it!'.

'Such a waste' Sidious growled and gained the upper hand. Vader almost smiled and he twirled the saber before answering.

'Yes. I agree'.

From that point, it went south and Sidious launched Force lightning at him and Vader deflected the lightning away before softly cursing when he heard the alarms of the suit beeping.

He heard the stomping boots of the troops and the guards and shoved them out of the window with the Force before making his escape through the hallways of the Senate Building, deflecting blaster bolts and shoving Tarkin out of another window with a very satisfied expression while running past.

He need to find a medical facility that can help him with....this and then he should set out to find the survivors, that's the least that he could do.

_I am sorry, Angel._

He ran into the hangar and took a shuttle.

He relaxed when he had made the jump away from Corusant and leaned back in his seat after putting in the coordinates for a remote miner planet, far in the Outer Rim.

* * *

The surgeon did not ask any questions after taking a look at the money he had deposited onto the counter. She was strong enough to resist the mind tricking, but she still shrugged saying:"money is money, I will keep my mouth shut" before leading him through the facility.

She ranted about the mechanics of the prosthetics and how she could do it better than Sidious' surgeons who had done, according to her a Shit job and how they were incapable idiots who didn't understand their job, before explaining the whole process to the former Sith apprentice.

* * *

 **A few** **Months later. Stewjon.**

* * *

Light, bright, white and warm light touched and caressed his skin when he left the ship. He blinked, blinded by the sun. A smile graced his features as the sweet, fragrant breeze ruffled the newly grown hair.

After all those months in that facility on that cold and distant planet, he had almost forgotten about this.

'This is what freedom feels like, I almost forgot' he mused and casted out his senses, gently brushing against shields and recalling the bright, warm presence he had been connected to.

The snap-hiss of an ignited light saber made him snap back to reality and he spinned around, calling his saber into his hand with the Force.

'Ah, the lost pet' the Inquisitor purred and she twirled her saber. 'You better surrender, Skywalker'.

'Yeah, about that. I don't think so' he answered and ignited the violet blade while taking a stance.

Their sabers clashed with violence and the woman back flipped away before she ignited the second blade of her saber. Their deadly dance continued after that.

The fight was short and was ended when the violet blade sliced through the hilt of the Inquisitor, the hilt exploded and the body of the Inquisitor hit the ground.

* * *

The bacta took care of most injuries and wounds from the exploding saber when Anakin left Stewjon behind, the Force was going completely crazy and gave him gentle nudges.

This time, he allowed the Force to lead him somewhere and pulled the lever, making the jump away from Stewjon.

Then the Force went quiet. Completely quiet and he stretched and relaxed into the pilot seat, hoping that he wouldn't fly into a star or a black hole. 

* * *

Tatooine hadn't changed a bit and the Force purred and recoiled around the former Sith apprentice when he stepped onto the crowded, dusty streets of Mos Eisley.

_Why does it have to be Tatooine??_

_Really, the Force does not have a sense of humor._

Filled with scum and villainy, he thought with clear disgust and the Force rumbled in protest when he wanted to turn around and return to the Avenging Angel.

A spark among the dull presences of the people and the Force urged him towards the spark, away from the Angel.

* * *

Owen Lars was really convinced of the fact that no Force Wielder has ever had common sense or something like a fully functional braincell when he was forced to take shelter from a sandstorm in the wizards house.

The wizard appeared to be on his toes and the saber was hooked to his belt while he was drinking tea and sometimes looked out of the window.

Then a knock and the wizard summoned the saber before kicking open the door with a barely surpressed snarl and igniting his saber.

Then a silence fell and Owen was very sure that the wizard had imagined that before he heard the hiss-snap and a voice, barely a whisper.

'Oh gods..' the wizard whispered, all color and bravery disappearing from his face. Then his expression hardened, before his expression softened to something close to sadness and love.

'I am afraid of drowning again, please help me' was the quiet reply. 'I can't do this on my own'.

'You don't have to, you're my friend and brother' was the steady and determined answer. 'But did you just walk through the whole fucking desert during the sandstorm?'.

'Yeah, I actually did' was the muffled reply. 'And I would do it all over again, my brother'.


End file.
